The present invention relates generally to handguns, and more particularly to an improved assembly for a handgun.
Auto-loading, automatic, and semi-automatic handguns have been in use for many years in the United States and throughout the world. Handguns are used by law enforcement personnel, military personnel, and individuals for many purposes, including self-defense, target shooting, and sport shooting, to name a few. One of the more popular models for auto-loading handguns is found in the commonly referred to Model 1911 .45 caliber handgun (M-1911). Versions of the M-1911 have been around since the early twentieth century. The M-1911 has been the official sidearm of the armed forces of the United States and various law enforcement agencies. Due to its popularity and effectiveness, the design of the M-1911 has continued to evolve and develop since its original design to satisfy the need for a more reliable and accurate weapon and to provide its users various features. For example, design changes have incorporated shorter barrels, frames made from materials such as aluminum or polymers, and improved safety features, just to name a few.
One problem associated with M-1911""s and other large caliber handguns is apparent to users who compete in sport shooting. When competing in sport shooting competitions, it is particularly desirable to be able to accurately fire multiple rounds in rapid succession. With large caliber handguns, the muzzle has a tendency to xe2x80x9cflipxe2x80x9d upon firing of a round. This muzzle flip, caused by the recoil force of the slide, makes it more difficult for the shooter to shoot accurately and to quickly re-sight the target after firing a round. Thus, the user must either sacrifice accuracy or rapidity, or both, when using a large caliber weapon. Muzzle flip and felt recoil is also a problem for law enforcement personnel and others using large caliber weapons for law enforcement or self-defense.
To address concerns regarding muzzle flip and recoil, some users revert to smaller caliber weapons. These smaller caliber weapons use cartridges have considerably less knockdown force than a .45 caliber cartridge. Thus, the power and effectiveness of the handgun is sacrificed for increased accuracy. Other users attach compensators to the forward end of the barrel to address muzzle flip. One example of such a compensator is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,140 to Rosenwald. Compensators have the drawbacks of increasing the barrel length, disturbing the balance of the handgun, adding components to the handgun assembly, and adding cost for the user.
There have also been prior patents that have addressed various aspects of the design and operation of M-1911 handguns. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,708 to Strayer et al., there is discussed a frame and handgrip assembly for the M-1911 handgun with a gripless frame for supporting the slide and firing components of a standard M-1911, and a handgrip structure coupled to the gripless frame structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,497 to Resca, there is discussed a handgun frame for an improved barrel bushing extending forwardly from the end of the barrel that supports the barrel within the slide independently of the recoil spring assembly. The frame includes an elongated cantilevered support extending forwardly to a position beyond the forward end of the barrel to rigidly mount a barrel bushing thereon. The frame and bushing are designed to address problems associated with the interface and assembly of the frame, slide, barrel, and barrel bushing in standard M-1911 handguns.
While the above illustrates that there have been various approaches to improving the operation and assembly handguns, there remains a need for additional improvement. There is needed a handgun assembly that addresses the problems in the prior art in a reliable, safe and efficient manner. The present invention satisfies these needs, among others.
The present invention provides a handgun assembly having a slide and a frame, the frame having a forwardly extending portion that supports substantially the entire length of the slide.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method for assembling a handgun is provided. The method includes providing a frame that has a handgrip portion, a firing component receiving portion, and a forwardly extending portion. The forwardly extending portion includes a dust cover with a length extending to a forward end of the frame. There are also provided components for attachment to the frame. The components include a slide with a main body portion body extending between a rearward end and a forward end. The slide is positioned on the frame so that the forward end of the slide is substantially coextensive with the forward end of the frame.
In one form, the slide has a pair of bearing surfaces extending along the main body portion to the forward end of the slide. The frame has a dust cover with a u-shaped bottom having a thickness defined between an outer wall and an inner bearing surface. The u-shaped bottom extends between a pair of opposite side rails, and each side rail has a support surface extending along the length of the dust cover to the forward end of the frame. The slide is positioned so that the bearing surfaces of the slide engage the support surfaces of the dust cover to support the slide.
In another form, the components provided include a slide with a recoil spring assembly receiving portion having a length. The slide is positioned on the frame so that the recoil spring receiving portion is supported on the bearing surface of the u-shaped bottom of the dust cover along its entire length.
In another aspect of the present invention, a handgun assembly is provided. The handgun assembly includes a frame configured for receiving and supporting components of a handgun. The components include a slide with a main body portion having a length extending between a forward end of the slide and a rearward end of the slide. The slide further includes a recoil spring receiving portion extending from its forward end rearwardly along a portion of its length. The frame includes a forwardly extending portion that has a dust cover with a forward end coextensive with the forward end of the slide when the handgun is assembled. The frame also includes a firing component receiving portion coupled to the forwardly extending portion, and a handgrip portion coupled to the firing component receiving portion.
In one form, the firing component receiving portion includes a trigger guard. The trigger guard has a forward circular portion with a radius measured from a first center R1 and a rearward circular portion with a radius measured from a second center R2. The forward end of the frame is located about 4.22 inches from the first center R1.
In another aspect of the invention, a handgun assembly for reducing muzzle flip is provided. The handgun assembly includes a frame with a forward end and a forwardly extending portion that extends rearwardly from the forward end. There is also a slide that is mountable on the frame. The slide has a main body portion that extends between a forward end and a rearward end, wherein the forward end of said frame is coextensive with the forward end of the slide.
In one form of the handgun assembly, the forwardly extending portion of the frame has a weight and includes a dust cover extending rearwardly from the forward end of the frame. The dust cover includes a length and a substantially u-shaped bottom with a thickness along the length defined between an inner bearing surface and an outer surface. In another form, the thickness of the u-shaped bottom may be increased along the length to increase the weight of the forwardly extending portion of the handgun assembly.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.